Survivor Westeros
Others |video = TBD |previousseason = 'Survivor Arrakis' |nextseason = 'Survivor Panem' }} is the ninth chapter of the Storybook spinoff of the reality series, Survivor. Production The iconic Caribbean trio of Cat, Sam and Stevie decided to host a season of Survivor Storybook together, and decided to strand their castaways in the Game of Thrones land of Westeros where the castaways would have to not only overcome the obstacles of the land, but each other. Twists/Changes The Others: The Others are composed of players without a tribe, either by a result of the beginning of the game, being exiled by the Warden or by being voted out. The Others spend their time at the wall, away from the tribes The Wall: During this season, duels would take place at the wall where voted out and exiled players would battle their way back into the game onto one of the 2 tribes, sometimes different from their starting tribe. The Wardens Battle: During each cycle, a competition would be held where the first place player on each tribe would become the Warden of their tribe and could send someone to battle it out with the Others at the wall, while second place on each tribe would become the Grand Maester and could study at the Citadel. Castaways } | align="left" |'Leo' Age, Country | | | rowspan="1" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="3" |1st Voted Out Day 4 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Morgan' Age, Country | | | |Quit Day 5 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Matt Summers' Age, Country | | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Andrew Gentile' 19, USA | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Ashley Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Brian Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Josh 22, Philippines | | | | | | | |- |rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |'Lily Owen' 15, USA | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |rowspan="2"|4 |- | |- | | align="left" |'Andie' Age, Country , | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Ben Waldman' Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Darian' Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Drew Heuser 27, USA | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Luke' Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Nic' Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Nick Lastname' Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Steffen' Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Steph' Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Jordan Pines Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Rhone' Age, Country | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Nathan' 16, USA | | | | | |4th Voted Out Day 16 |rowspan="2"|4 |- |} Episode Guide